Você sempre será Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela viveu momentos dificeis depois que ele foi preso, mas ela lutou pela vida e por sua felicidade ate ter ele novamente em seus braços


**Você Sempre Será.**

**Marjorie Estiano.**

Arabella estava sentada se lembrando daquela noite, onde todas as esperanças e sonhos tinham morrido.

-Eu te amo Bella –Sírius falou no seu ouvido antes de aparatar para ir conferir a casa de Tiago e Lilian e brincar um pouco com Harry, à noite onde ela perderia tudo.

Nos dias que se seguiram ela sentia como pesadelo, Lilian, a amiga que era como a sua irmã, tinha morrido, as pessoas que ela amava mortas, o amor da vida dela estava sendo acusado, ela chorava muito, e num instante estava na França ao lado da mãe que a consolava.

**Quando a lua tentar me encontrar.**

**Diga a ela que eu me perdi.**

**Na neblina que cobre o mar.**

**Mas me deixa te ver partir.**

Ela tinha deixado Samantha para ser criada na França e aceitou cuidar de Harry em disfarce, ela ficou anos vendo o garoto crescer sem poder dizer a ele o quanto amava, o quanto ele queria o proteger dos Dursleys, ela teve que se conformar em ser a senhora idosa que cuidaria dele quando os Dursleys saiam para se divertir.

**Um instante, um olhar.**

**Vi o sol acordar.**

**Por detrás do seu sorriso.**

**Me fazendo lembrar.**

Arabella ainda tinha uma vida, todo ano ela ia para a França para ver Sam, ela era igualzinha ao pai sempre se metendo em confusão, mas ela evitava lembrar de Sírius, doía saber que quem você ama estava longe de você e você não poder fazer nada.

Mas mesmo assim, o sorriso dele sempre infestava seus sonhos.

**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer.**

**Mas você sempre será.**

**A onda que me arrasta.**

**Que me leva pro teu mar.**

Quando Harry tinha 13 anos, Sírius fugiu, ela tinha esperanças que ele a procuraria, mas ele nunca o fez, no final do ano, Dumbledore lhe mandou uma carta contando tudo e que sírius estaria escondido, mas que ele não poderia lhe falar onde, embora ela estivesse irritada com isso, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o amor da vida dela voltaria para ela.

**Sinto a calma em volta de mim.**

**O teu vento vem me perturbar.**

**Me envolve e me leva daqui.**

**Me afoga de novo no mar.**

Ela sentiu dois braços a envolverem, ela suspira e sorri ao ver o sorriso de Sírius.

-No que pensava? –

-No passado –ela o beija –e no nosso presente –ele sorri também.

**Um instante, um olhar.**

**Vi o sol acordar.**

**Por detrás do seu sorriso.**

**Me fazendo lembrar.**

Ela se aconchega mais nele e fala cansada.

-Tentei tanto te esquecer... Para que não sofresse tanto... –ela respira fundo –mas acabei me machucando mais ainda... –Sírius a abraça mais forte e fala.

-Isso e passado Bella, eu sempre vou estar aqui para você –ela sorri e o beija apaixonadamente.

**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer.**

**Mas você sempre será.**

**A onda que me arrasta.**

**Que me leva pro teu mar.**

Arabella estava se arrumando, era o grande dia, ela tinha esperado este dia a 14 anos, ela se olha no espelho e sorri.

-Você esta linda amiga –pode ouvir Narcisa falando ao lado de Remo que apenas sorri.

-Como ele esta Remo? –

-Nervoso... Apavorado... Achando que você vai deixar ele esperando no altar –Arabella sorri, ela não tinha desistido dele antes, agora e que não seria a hora.

**Me perco nos teus olhos.**

**E mergulho sem pensar.**

**Se voltarei.**

Sírius e Arabella se olhavam tão intensamente que as pessoas pareciam sumir ao lado deles, existiam apenas os dois, Sírius beija a mão dela e fala.

-Aceito –uma chuva de luzes rodeiam os dois e Arabella sente o seu coração se fundindo ao de Sírius novamente, ela o beija profundamente enquanto os convidados aplaudiam.

**Posso tentar te esquecer.**

**Mas você sempre será.**

**A onda que me arrasta.**

**Que me leva pro teu mar.**

Ela estava vendo ele planejando o casamento de Sam, ela sorri ao ver a cara de Collin, Sam era a primeira filha de Sírius e era a garotinha do papai, embora eles tivessem outros filhos a Samanthinha era a que ele mais paparicava por não ter conseguido criar ela por muito tempo.

-Mãe –Sam chama cansada –será que você consegue controlar o papai? O Collin esta ficando assustado já –ela apenas ri e reboca o marido para longe do genro.

Sírius abraça a esposa que fecha os olhos e fica no mundo deles, onde apenas eles existiam novamente.

**Laia, Laralaia, Laralaia.**

**Me envolve e me leva.**

**Pra longe daqui.**

O tempo passou e eles sempre que podiam ficavam daquele jeito, eles não precisavam falar, eles só precisavam ficar ali, um no braço do outro para saberem o que o outro sentia.

-Eu gosto de ficar assim –ela fala quietamente, Sírius apenas sorri e fala.

-E disso? –ele a beija ternamente, eles ficam um tempo assim, logo depois quando se separam, ela sorri marotamente e fala.

-Acho assim melhor –e o puxa para um beijo bem apaixonado.

**Me perco nos teus olhos.**

**E mergulho sem pensar.**

**Se voltarei...**

**Se voltarei...**

Arabella ainda pensa naquele tempo, mas ela esquece rapidamente ao sentir os braços de Sírius em sua volta, para que pensar no tempo que sofreu, quando você pode se lembrar de momentos tão felizes?

Sempre que eles estão sozinhos em casa eles ficam assim, no mundo deles, sem pensar nos tempos ruins, apenas curtindo um ao outro, às vezes Bella pensa que nunca mais quer sair deste pequeno mundo, ela olha para ele e o beija, ele sorri e fala.

-Eu te amo Bella –

-Você sempre será o meu amor Sírius -

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIAMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA MANINHA FERNANDA BLACK... TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDA.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE... TE ADOROOOOOOOOOO.RSRSRS**


End file.
